1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic components, and more particularly, semiconductor components.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the invention of the integrated circuit, the semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
In an attempt to further reduce the size of the electronic components and increase stability of the integrated circuit, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide novel electronic components.